Attack on Greenwich Village
The Attack on Greenwich Village was a conflict that pitted the combined forces of Iron Man, Doctor Strange, Wong, and Spider-Man against Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian, who had been sent to Earth to extract the Time Stone from the Masters of the Mystic Arts. Background , Doctor Strange, Bruce Banner and Tony Stark notice commotion outside the Sanctum Sanctorum]] As Doctor Strange and Wong were about to leave the New York Sanctum, Bruce Banner crashed inside the place, having been brought there by Heimdall's bridge. After Banner told what happened during the [[Attack on the Statesman|Attack on the Statesman]], Strange used his powers to bring in Tony Stark, who was discussing his future wedding with Pepper Potts. Once Stark was brought up to date about the threat of Thanos and the Infinity Stones, the group realized that the android Vision, who had the Mind Stone embedded in his head, would be another target. However, Stark explained that Vision had disappeared two weeks earlier and that only the fugitive Captain America could possibly find him. Banner insisted that Stark call Rogers, only for Stark to explain to Banner that he and Rogers had fallen out as a result of the Avengers Civil War. descends on New York City]] Banner continued to insist and convinced Stark to call Rogers by telling him that Thanos had supposedly killed their teammate Thor. However, before Stark could place the call, they were interrupted by the sound of agitation in the streets and debris flying through the air. Leaving the Sanctum to investigate, the four found people fleeing and screaming in panic, as a Q-Ship sent by Thanos had arrived, devastating the surrounding city with powerful winds. From the inside of a Midtown School of Science and Technology bus leaving for a field trip, Peter Parker saw the Q-Ship from afar. While his friend Ned Leeds provided a distraction, Parker covertly left the vehicle and donned the Spider-Man Suit, swinging back to Manhattan to face the arriving invaders. Attack and Cull Obsidian confront the Avengers]] Outside the New York Sanctum, the descending Q-Ship was confronted by Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Doctor Strange and Wong. As Stark commanded his A.I F.R.I.D.A.Y. to evacuate the surrounding area and mobilize emergency response teams, Doctor Strange cast a spell, neutralizing the powerful winds created by the Q-Ship. blasts away Cull Obsidian]] This action against the craft drew out the Ship's inhabitants - Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian, members of the Black Order, who descended from the Ship in a tractor beam, confronting the four heroes on the street. The Children of Thanos demanded the Time Stone, kept in the Eye of Agamotto, from Strange, only to be rudely rebuffed and commanded to leave by both Strange and Stark. Frustrated, Maw commanded Obsidian to attack and retrieve the Stone, while Banner unsuccessfully attempted to release the Hulk to aid in the fight at Stark's insistence. Realizing the Hulk would be of no assistance, Stark donned his nanotech Mark L armor, and blasted away Obsidian, astonishing Banner. and Iron Man fight Ebony Maw]] With Obsidian incapacitated, Maw moved on the offensive, sending the distracted Iron Man flying into the air and directly assaulting Strange and Wong with his telekinetic powers, throwing debris at the Masters. While Wong defended against Maw's attacks, Strange used his Sling Ring to send Banner to safety in the nearby Washington Square Park. Stark returned, commanding Strange to also flee and get the Time Stone away from the city, who refused. The Avenger attempted to assault Maw, only to be engaged by Obsidian, who sent Stark flying into Washington Square Park, encountering Banner. While Stark held off Obsidian to protect Banner, eventually joined by an arriving Spider-Man, Banner continued to attempt to unleash the Hulk, only for the Hulk to directly refuse his commands. On the streets, Maw engaged Strange and Wong, telekinetically throwing a swarm of brick spikes at them. The Masters managed to redirect the attack with their Sling Rings, injuring Maw. Infuriated, Maw incapacitated Wong by bursting a nearby fire hydrant. Strange attempted to restrain Maw with an Eldritch Whip, only for the latter to tackle Strange, telekinetically trapping him in the side of a nearby building. is incapacitated by Ebony Maw]] Attempting to directly remove the Time Stone from the Eye, Maw was quickly rebuffed, burned by a magical seal protecting the Relic. Breaking free, Strange attempted to use the Stone against Maw, but was quickly restrained again by cables. Before Maw could kill Strange, he warned that his death would not remove the seal, causing Maw to choke him unconscious instead, choosing to bring him back to the Q-Ship alive. However, the Cloak of Levitation managed to escape the restraints with the unconscious Strange, with an enraged Maw in hot pursuit. attempts to rescue Doctor Strange]] As the Cloak fled past the combatants in the park, chased by Maw, Stark tasked Spider-Man with rescuing the unconscious Strange as he held off Obsidian. Despite Maw's efforts, Spider-Man managed to grab Strange, only for the both of them, as well as the Cloak, to be caught in the Q-Ship's tractor beam. Maw boarded the Q-Ship with Strange, and immediately prepared to leave Earth's atmosphere. The Cloak managed to stow away aboard the Ship while Spider-Man was left clinging outside the Ship's hull as it ascended. pursuing the Q-Ship at the sky]] Back on the surface, Obsidian managed to overpower Stark, only to be sent through a portal to Antarctica by Wong before he could finish the downed Avenger. As Obsidian attempted to return, Wong managed to close the portal, severing the former's left arm. In gratitude, Stark personally invited Wong to his wedding, before giving chase to the escaping Q-Ship to rescue the captive Strange. As he pursued the Ship to outer space, he deployed the Iron Spider Armor from the New Avengers Facility to rescue Spider-Man, who was beginning to lose consciousness due to the lack of air. As Spider-Man fell unconscious from the Ship, the Armor managed to catch and surround him, allowing him to regain consciousness. With a final farewell from Stark, F.R.I.D.A.Y activated the Armor's in-built parachute to return him safely to the surface, much to Parker's dismay. dons the new Iron Spider Armor]] As Stark boarded the alien craft, he received a desperate call from Pepper Potts, who demanded his whereabouts. Potts became distressed upon learning he was currently on the departing Q-Ship, and beckoned him to return home. However, as the Ship left Earth's atmosphere, the call was lost, and Stark's connection with F.R.I.D.A.Y. was severed. Unknown to Stark, Spider-Man had also managed to remain on and stow away aboard the Q-Ship, mere moments before Ebony Maw sent the Ship on an automated route towards Titan to rendezvous with Thanos, unaware that the Ship carried three stowaways. Back on Earth, Banner managed to find the discarded burner phone left for Stark by Steve Rogers. While Wong returned to the Sanctum to guard it in Strange's stead, Banner decided to call Rogers to notify him of the coming threat on Vision's life. Aftermath On the Q-Ship, Ebony Maw began to torture an immobilized Doctor Strange in order to gain access to the Time Stone. Iron Man and Spider-Man, in a new spider suit, entered the ship and killed Ebony Maw by blowing him out of the ship and into space. They rescued Doctor Strange, and devise a plan to head to Titan in order to draw Thanos out. As they landed on Titan, they were soon attacked by the Guardians of the Galaxy through a misunderstanding, but the two factions then allied in order to Thanos' Infinity Gauntlet. Having lost his left hand when Wong closed a portal which sliced it off, Cull Obsidian replaced it with a prosthetic he used during the Battle of Wakanda. Appearances *''Avengers: Infinity War'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Five'' ***''Option Two'' (mentioned) ***''The Force of Gravity'' (mentioned) Behind the Scenes *Writers Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely considered including superheroes from the Netflix series in the battle. "We certainly had the conversation 'Should we put Luke Cage in this? Here we are in New York...'.AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR CONSIDERED USING LUKE CAGE AND NETFLIX HEROES References Category:Events